


SS What?

by soueikaku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 2nd POV, Flirting, Gen, I might write a smut chapter but that would mean I have to bump the rating from teen to explicit, OC, Relationships aren't the main part of this fic but... Urch gets laid at one point probably, Slice of Life, Sparring, Tags to be added, Trans Male Character, Urch is trans, Violence, eh???, it was originally 3rd pov but my dumbass kept switching back to 2nd, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soueikaku/pseuds/soueikaku
Summary: Urch is a Saiyan who is a universe jumper. When he died, he was stuck with King Kai. Gaining lots of knowledge and strength, he became a known saiyan to the Universe, except to two particular Saiyans. Let’s just hope he starts no trouble.





	1. Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> im lowkey going through a dbz hyper focus and i love the oc i made... i know hes kind of a gary stu but i dont care!! cringe culture is dead fuck it!

“You know I need to go back.”  
You folded your arms in a huff, glaring daggers at the stout blue Kai in front of you. He was simply gazing at the ground as Bubbles messed with the edges of his gown. “You think I do not know that? I would bring you back, but Goku still has not bothered to ask Shenron to revive me.” He grunted, frown rather clear on his face. You laughed at his exasperation, and placed your fist on your knee. “Maybe call him up? Bulma has a tracker, right?” He sighed at your bland assumption.  
“It is not that easy. I doubt she would try to find them anyways, and it is not like Vegeta would be of any help.” He groaned once more, and stared at you through dark lenses. “Why do you want to visit Earth, anyways? I thought you were a wanderer.” You grinned cheekily, rising to your feet. “Yeah, but Earth has some cool things I can get. And, I can get these blobs sliced off for relatively cheap.” You pointed at your chest, and King Kai couldn’t help but laugh at the rather crude action. “I always forget you want to be a man, sometimes I forget you are not one.”  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?”  
“You act enough like one.” He chuckled, and you puffed out your chest in pride. “Good.” You grinned, before slapping him on the back. A smug grin wriggled its way onto your face once more. “Just call Goku up.”  
“I cannot, he is training with Beerus and Whis, remember?” You rolled your eyes at the battle maniacs, but you couldn’t blame them for it. If you got the opportunity to train with two gods, you’d take it in a heartbeat. “Bah, lucky bastards.” With a grimace, you flopped back onto the grass, body splayed out in exhaustion. Being with King Kai wasn’t the most exciting of activities, but it was better than flying between Universes and being bored by their endless similarities. “You got anything I can do?”  
“Well, if you want, I can contact Dende and let you into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.”  
“I thought ol’ Kami was still around?” He frowned at your missing honorifics, and you grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.” He let out a sigh, and let his arms fall to his sides. “No, he replaced Kami quite a while back. Do you not pay attention?” You perked up at the referral to the mythical spheres, and let out a chortle. “Man, wish I could get those. Maybe then we could all be back to living.” King Kai stared at you pointedly, and smiled. “Let me see if I can perhaps contact Whis. I am quite sure he would not mind having a break from those two.” You knew he was referring to Goku and Vegeta, and honestly, you couldn’t blame him. You flipped yourself off the ground, and did a few stretches while he tried to contact the Angel of U7.  
“Yes, we need one of them for just a moment. We are both rather tired of waiting around to be revived.” You heard a haughty laugh from the other side of the call, and stared blankly at the effeminate figure that was posted on the edges of the sky. “Ohh, Whis-sama! Long time, no see.” You greeted, placing a hand to your forehead. “Ah, yes, hello, Urch! How are you?”  
“Well, I’m dead, again, if that explains anything.” You grinned at the laughter on the other side of the line. “But, other than that, pretty okay, you?”  
“Plenty fine. Dealing with these Saiyans has proven to be quite a struggle, but thankfully, they have become quite strong!” He laughed some more, gesturing to the fighting taking place behind him. You laughed a bit as well, watching them blur together while in heavy suits. King Kai quickly pushed you to the side, and you let out a huff. “Pardon the intrusion…” He glared, causing you to fold your arms and look away. “But, yes, like I was saying, we need one of them to gather the Dragon Balls to bring us back to life. It would be much appreciated.” He asked with a bow. Whis let out a good hearted laugh at his unneeded politeness, and called for the men behind him to get ready to fly. “I can just teleport if he’s that impatient!” The squeaky voice behind Whis called, which you immediately recognized as Goku. Funny. “No, no, there’s no need for that.” Whis smiled, before ending the line with a tap of his staff. King Kai let out an exasperated sigh, before whipping around to chew his accompaniment out. “What are you doing!? Learn some respect!”  
“Ahh, but where’s the fun in that? You know Whis doesn’t just kill random people, and Beerus is too busy suckin’ on a pillow to do anything.” King Kai quickly slapped you on the back of the head, and you laughed at how physically weak he was. “I think Bubbles can hit harder than you.” You joked, before being chased around the planet by the Kai. The entire trip was just laughter, before you heard a noise behind you and blinked away from the banter. You suppressed your ki, and hid behind the nearest rock. It wasn’t quite large enough to hide your frame, but Goku was clearly too oblivious to notice. You’d heard enough about how aloof he acts towards everyone from Kai.  
“Hey, King Kai!” You realized that Goku and Vegeta were here, and knots made their way into your stomach. That might not end well, especially if you couldn’t hide properly from their vision. “Honestly, if you didn’t remind me, I would’ve forgot to revive ya!” He paused, before rubbing the back of his head. “...Again!” King Kai quickly scuttled after him, causing the scene to devolve into something that had happened just moments before. Your tail swished around with undying curiosity, desperately wanting to interact with the last full blooded members of your race, but you knew it could possibly not end well. It seemed Goku’s mess of actions finally halted, and you let out a sigh you didn’t realize you were holding.  
“You there!” You heard a gruff voice, and quickly skittered backwards. Oh no, Vegeta did not need to know of your presence. “This planet is too small for you to hide, reveal yourself!” He demanded, and you knew you would be ash if you didn’t follow his orders. “Fine, fine, Prince.” He deserved the respect, even if your guys’ planet had been blown to smithereens in his early childhood. Good thing you were visiting another at the time Frieza attacked.  
You broke away from your disguise of the tree, and dusted off your tights. You looked up, to see Vegeta staring at you in dismay. “What?”  
“You’re Saiyan?”  
“Yeah? What about it?” He scoffed and turned away, before you were tackled by Goku like a puppy. “Woah! Another Saiyan? Are you half human, too?”  
“No. I’m full blooded, can’t you tell by my tail?” You moved it to exaggerate your statement, causing Goku to gasp. “Woah! Cool!” He grabbed it, causing you to squeak. “Hey, you know better!”  
“Why are you dead?” He gestured to the halo atop of your head, and you grumbled. “Don’t worry about me, worry about King Kai. All I’ve heard from him is complaints of you taking too long.” You let out a grunt, and shoved Goku off of you as soft as you could.  
Sadly, that sent him flying, and he collided with King Kai’s house, causing it to break for the umpteenth time. “Oops.” You laughed, fiddling with the edges of your gloves. Goku was ecstatic, and quickly flew back over to your lithe form. You grimaced, because you knew exactly what he was about to ask. “No. No sparring until you help me not be a corpse anymore.” Goku frowned, but then nodded enthusiastically. “Well, that gives me motivation to get you back to life!”  
“Don’t forget King Kai and crew, either. I’m done hearing them whine.” You snickered at the sounds of exasperation from a distance, and crossed your arms. “I’d come with ya or just do it myself, but uh. Kinda can’t.” You pointed at your halo, and Goku nodded in agreement. “Yo, Vegeta! Let’s head down to Earth for a bit, I wanna spar this guy!” Vegeta scoffed at you once more, but begrudgingly agreed.  
Oh boy, what had you gotten yourself into?  
You watched boredly as Goku snatched Vegeta’s hand and teleported down to Earth, and your folded arms tensed. “You are an idiot.” King Kai murmured, causing you to scowl. “It was bound to happen eventually, I’m just surprised they didn’t notice my power level.”  
“That is to be expected, you have been taught to hide it well.” You let out a sigh, and let her arms fall to her sides. “Yeah, I guess.”  
“What do you mean? Have you not been taught properly?”  
“Dunno, wish the ol’ tutor of mine didn’t have to die by my hands.” You rolled your eyes, and fell to the ground once more. Your face quickly fell as you reminisced those odd memories, the thought of the blood flooding your rough hands was near nauseating. “The past is in the past. How long you think they’ll take?”  
“Give them an hour or two. Three, max.” He grumbled, before going off about how you were too careless about them. He whispered something about getting no respect around here, and you laughed. Concentrating, you let your mind wander to farther distances. Apparently, Whis had arrived to Earth about 5 minutes ago, and was enjoying a light feast with Bulma. Shrimp Tempura. How delicious.  
Even imagining food made your mouth water, and you tried to push those thoughts away quickly. You didn’t need food yet, it’d taste better when you weren’t a hunk of spiritual flesh. Within seconds, the halo above your head disappeared, and you let out a bark of joy. “Yo, Kai! I’m out!” You called, only to be met with a howl of joy from his side as well. It was also accompanied by delighted buzzes and oo’s.  
Focusing your vision on Earth, You decided that since Goku and Vegeta knew of your presence, you could appear near Capsule Corp without issue. You closed your eyes and tensed, then vanished within seconds to appear on Earth’s warm atmosphere.  
This planet was rather beautiful, much more to offer than other more colorful planets. All its pallets seemed to shimmer with uniformity, and it was a quite pleasant change. “Hey, you’re back!” Goku called, before waving at you a few yards away. You quickly flew over to the two, noting that Vegeta seemed to be brooding on the roof of one of the housing systems.  
“Sup.” You grinned, before putting out a hand to shake. Goku quickly took it, and shook it so violently, you were surprised your wrist didn’t snap. “Easy there.” You barked, before covering up your faux annoyance with a quiet laugh. “So, can we spar now, or…” He asked, eyes glittering with downright excitement.  
You stared at the Saiyan with mild contentment, somewhat elated to find another of your race. You had heard a while back that there were two left, but you summed it up to foolish myths and rumors. You closed your eyes and grinned, before suddenly teleporting behind Goku and giving him a clipped chop to the neck. He seemed caught off guard by your dirty trick, but this only caused him to grow more excited.  
He swung one of his legs below you, causing you to take advantage of such an old, predictable tactic. You  
grabbed his ankles, and swung him at a nearby tree. Gritting your teeth, you were caught off guard by his instant transmission, and got a sharp punch to the back. You hissed in pain, before whipping around with your legs geared to kick. He giggled, and ducked underneath you, pushing himself between your legs and grinning. He quickly flung you to the ground, and you coughed up a small bit of blood. That only invigorated you more, and you flew up to the man in orange. Cracking your knuckles, you channeled your energy to the tips of your fingers, before sending beams of light onto Goku’s ankles. You chuckled as you noticed Vegeta stare at you two, and quickly resumed your spar. He was currently trying to get the weights off of his ankles, and you watched him struggle mid air. Sucking in a bit of air, you heard his mumbles, before screaming and sending a large beam of energy your way. You quickly deflected it with relative ease, sending it flying into the atmosphere. “You almost got me! Now, check this.” You grinned, tongue poking out from underneath your lips. He stared at you in confusion, before he realized the spheres of blue gathered in your hands. You shouted to power yourself up temporarily, and mentally smirked at how Goku was still trying to remove his restraints. You brought your hands together. “DEMOLITION DARK!” You shrieked, making the ball of energy launch at Goku. You made sure that it wouldn’t be lethal, but would guarantee your winning of the simple spar.  
Hearing a cough come from the cloud of smoke, you perked up. There was no way he could not be unconscious from that. But, thankfully he was, since you heard faint snores soon after. You grinned with glee, and put your hands to your hips, only to be greeted with a punch to the head.  
You flung against one of the chambers, and let out a groan of pain. Kicks flew at you nonstop, and since you were so caught off guard, it was hard to avoid. “You may have defeated Kakarot, but now you will meet your match.” Vegeta growled, not pausing his assault in the least. You quickly sped behind him, and grabbed him by the hair, flinging him at the ground and succesfully forming a crater underneath. “Playing dirty, I like it!” You smirked, before floating down to the battered Saiyan. You picked him up by the hair as you crouched next to him. “Chu.” You chirped, before dropping him down and floating above the two.  
Wow! You honestly didn’t expect to stand a chance against these two, especially when you hadn’t powered up in the least. They were both laying down, Goku happily passed out since your attack caused extreme fatigue, and Vegeta trying to gather himself to fight back. “Hm...” You hummed, rubbing your index finger and thumb on your chin. Guess this wasn’t much of a spar.  
You heard clapping in the distance, only to come face to face with Whis. “Bravo, bravo, dear Urch! I see your traveling has proven you to be quite the fighter!” He smiled, eyes happily closed. You grinned in return, and puffed out your chest. “Oh ho ho! It seems you are not quite finished though, are you?” You were confused by his words, until you felt a beam fly through your right thigh. Clenching your teeth, you turned back around, only to find Vegeta seething.  
“You know, there are two things in this world I hate the most...” He paused, taking in a breath. You saw his hair starting to flicker, but you were too worried about the blood pouring down your leg to properly take notice. “Kakarot, and losing. So, I’m not going to lose.” His hair flashed blue, and only now you realized you couldn’t sense his aura.  
But that only meant...  
Before you could even think of the possibilities, a fist was rammed so hard to your core you were surprised it didn’t completely fly through. Saliva flew out of your mouth, and you clutched your stomach to try and ease the pain. Sadly, you were met with punch after punch to your face, causing your eyes to blacken. Damn, that would need some ice.  
You decided to stop being some punching bag for the Prince, and quickly vanished into thin air, taking place somewhere far away to catch a breath. Your face was swollen beyond belief from the assault, and blood was still pooling in your mouth from Vegeta’s blow to your torso.  
“Did he seriously go all god on me? I’m not even powered up.” You groaned, staring through blurred vision at the sky above. Birds flew by uninterupted, and you somewhat admired their peace. You could hear the explosions and screams in the distance from Vegeta, but were too out of it to notice.  
“You know you can’t hide forever. Shall I calm him and declare lunch?” Whis stared, normally happy face seeming disappointed. He knew your strength, and recognized how you’d held back, even when you were being pummeled like a ragdoll. You nodded, and Whis let out a sigh before vanishing once more. Being relieved was an understatement by the absence of sounds behind you, but the approaching energy made you begrudgingly get to your feet.  
Vegeta rested his feet slowly onto the grass, and coldly stared at you. It was a few moments of a faux staring contest, but eventually he looked away, eyes closed and mouth drawn up into a grin. “I know you held back.” He stared at you, cockiness clear in his eyes. “But, I am not one to take mercy.” You glared at him at his words, trying to interpret what exactly he meant. Was he gonna kill you? Well, you weren’t going to let that happen anytime soon. “Question.” You paused, folding your arms. “Why’d you go blue? I didn’t hit you that bad, did I?”  
He simply glared at you, smug smile now slipping off of his face. “I just wanted to win.” Vegeta scoffed, before all too suddenly flying away into the air. You let out a sigh, not even wanting to really be here anymore. Sure, you wanted some stuff, but these other Saiyan’s were rather stressful.  
“He is quite the handful, isn’t he?” You looked over to see Whis perched beside you. “Nothing like his rival, Son Goku. I admire the two and their clashing personalities.” You barked out a laugh, and smiled at him. “I’ve heard stories about them, so meeting them in person is rather jolting.” You admitted, scratching the side of your head with a finger. “But, they’re cool. Nice folk, even Vegeta.” Your eyes softened unnoticeably, and Whis let out a laugh. “Perhaps you should come train with us, sometime?”  
“Wouldn’t that agitate Beerus? I wouldn’t want three saiyans on my planet, to be fair.” Whis grinned, tapping his staff to the ground below him. “You should know how much I love to push him.” Giving a laugh, you ushered for Whis to transport back to lunch. “If you’d like to come along, I’ll be here a few days from now in The Cube.” He grinned, before bursting into light and flying through the sky.  
You’d be lying if you said you weren’t elated to be given the offer to train with the Angel of your Universe, and the thought of getting even stronger caused your blood to rush. Also, training with the last full blooded saiyans left? Hell yeah.  
Well, Cabba exists but he’s from a different universe, doesn’t count.  
You let out a belly laugh at your silly remark. What a mindless thought. Cabba was a good boy, but you were not looking to play with weak Saiyans anytime soon. He had pride, but he only just got to power up.  
“Hey, can you go Super Saiyan like me and Geets?” You were startled out of your thoughts, and looked at the man in front of you. A smile rested on your face as you realized Goku finally awoke from his nap. “I dunno what that is.”  
“Oh! It’s like... Your hair goes all blonde an’ stuff.” He demonstrated by quickly switching into the form he was describing. You stared in fascination, not ever seeing someone power up so easily in front of you. “Woah.” You whispered in awe, staring at Goku swarming with golden light. It was honestly kind of pretty!  
“It seems the only way to provoke this form is anger though... I dunno how I could trigger it with you.” It took a lot to make you angry, so you didn’t know if that would end all too well. And, when you were angry, you were not known to restrain yourself from utter destruction.  
Essentially, you gave Champa and Beerus a run for their money. Hehe, run. Something Champa should try someday.  
“Well, I did wanna say something.” You smiled gently, putting your hands back on your hips. “I didn’t mean to knock ya out, but I don’t think you can get mad at me for a good nap.” Goku laughed at your banter, and you joined in. “Wait, where’s Geets?”  
“Vegeta? He flew off in a huff.” Goku frowned, and folded his arms. “He needs to relax, take a chill pill.” You stared at him with perceptive eyes, taking in every feature. He lazily had his power level visible, sure, it wasn’t to its full potential, but it was out there. Your master had taught you to disguise it from a young age, and your tail swished back and forth with your emotions only being described of as thoughtful. “Where’s your tail?” You asked, squinting at the man’s seemingly blank lower back, your eyebrows furrowed in light confusion. “Had it cut off in my teens, couldn’t have me goin’ all monkey every month.” He laughed, causing you to fall into a daze. He couldn’t control that? Maybe that was because of his young age. You took pride in your tail, it being rather showing of your race. Even if being a Saiyan meant having a target painted on your forehead, it still showed how loyal upu were to your blood. You barked out a laugh, and flopped down onto the ground. “It’s weird, you guys’ve grown so soft, yet, you’re still impossibly strong.” It was more talking out loud, but you figured Goku wouldn’t mind knowing your current thoughts.  
He stared at you in mild confusion, and you let out a sigh. Sure, Goku was a stellar fighter, but he was lacking quite heavy in the brains apartment. “I mean, you married human women, and even bore a child with them. I thought I’d be the one to continue the line.”  
“Whaddya mean?” You tensed as you realized what you said, and quickly fanned yourself as you looked away. “I’m, uh, biologically female. I aspire to be a guy, though.” Staring intensely at the ground, you tried to calm the embarassment that flooded your mind. It was good to put it out there, since Goku would be the most oblivious to it all, most likely. “Back when our planet was still together, I was always underestimated for being a chick. And the constant groping… Gets tiring, so I started acting as a guy.” You let out yet another sigh. “Too bad by then everyone was dead.” Goku stared at you blankly, and you shifted under his eyes.  
“So, what you’re saying, is that you’re a girl, but want to be a guy?”  
“Yeah, basically.” You were uncomfortable really telling anyone this. Only King Kai really knew. “That’s cool! Well, it’s cool to know another Saiyan.” Somewhat surprised by his acceptance, you quickly reminded yourself that Goku’s mind was quite childlike. Of course he would accept it. But, even though, you were appreciative of his optimism towards such an odd topic. “Anyways. Rumor has it that you guys have a gravity altering chamber here, is it true?” Goku frowned, and hesitantly nodded his head. “Yeah, but I barely use it. When Vegeta isn’t with Whis and I, he’s always holed up in there.”  
“Doesn’t he have a family to take care of?”  
“Yeah, but he’s too busy trying to outdo me in strength.” The frown that spread onto your face was contagious, since Goku frowned as well. “I can’t say anything, though. I love my kids to death, but I’m barely around.” It was odd to see Goku like this, especially since he always put on this playful attitude of knowing nothing. Seems he realizes more than he lets on.  
“Hey, how about we go pig out with Bulma? Whis is here, so he could eat with us.” You nodded slowly, before pushing yourself off of the ground.  
This was all unknown territory to you, so even Earth was really odd. Goku lead you to one of the houses that apparently Bulma and Whis were located in, and you walked in somewhat lost. “Shoes off, please!” Spooked by the sudden command, you slipped your boots off your feet, and placed them near the door. Everywhere had different customs and mannerisms, so it was only natural for you to be affiliated with house rules.  
You staggered into the kitchen, or at least that’s what you think they’re called, and noticed Bulma heating up some water. “So nice of you to join us! What is your name, dearie?” She chirped, turning to your form with a matronly presence. She was quite nice, but you were still weary towards people you weren’t familiar with. Thankfully, she was human, so there wasn’t too much fear to plague you. “A-Ah, yes, my apologies. I’m Urch, it’s quite nice to meet you.” You held out a hand, this being a common introduction sequence for you. Even if you were a commonly casual man, you still knew how to introduce yourself in a formal manner. “Gosh, a Saiyan with manners? Wish you would’ve came around earlier.” She laughed, and you nervously laughed along. What did that mean? Wasn’t it just common courtesy? Maybe you weren’t supposed to have them. You were absolutely clueless to this entire situation.  
“I’m Bulma, as you probably know. Have you come for lunch?” You hesitantly nodded, hoping you weren’t wearing down your welcome. Why were you so nervous around this woman? “Alrighty! I’ll prepare 30 cups, then.” ...30? What’s that? She noticed your confusion. “Oh, not familiar with the numeric system?” She was speaking gibberish to you. “Makes sense, you’ve never visited Earth before, have you?” You shook your head. “I’ll have to teach you, sometime.”  
“Bulma, will you stop flirting with the monkey and get back to cooking?” Bulma snapped her attention to the gruff man in the door frame, and you frowned. That was impolite, especially to such a lady as herself. “Vegeta! Be nice to our guest, least he has something you don’t!”  
“What, tits?” You violently flushed, and slapped your hands over your chest. Rude. “No, idiot! Manners! Now go sit down and wait like a proper man!” She ordered, and you watched as Vegeta’s normally stoic demeanor crumbled, and he walked into the dining room without another word.  
You suddenly felt rather uncomfortable in this household. Just as you were about to dart, Bulma placed a hand on your shoulder. “Ignore him, he’s just in a bad mood because he’s not getting the attention he thinks he deserves.” You gulped down your retort, and nodded. A childish voice that wasn’t Goku snapped you out of your nervousness, and you heard ‘Dad!’ in the other room. The smile that bloomed on your face could have lit up the darkest of caves. So, Vegeta really does have a son. You didn’t take Goku to be a liar, but it was nice to have actual confirmation.  
Bulma chattered mindlessly to you, and you told her some silly stories you could think of. She was quite the nice woman, and it was pleasant to have a non battle obsessed person to just chat with. She ushered you close, and you leaned in. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m pregnant.” She grinned devilishly, and you gasped in surprise. What a revelation! “Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl, yet?”  
“No, I’m not quite that far, but I hope it’s a girl. I’ve always wanted a daughter.” She laughed, and the two of you were interupted by the large kettle on the stove screaming to alarm it was done. You watched curiously as she poured the boiling water into various cups, and quickly declared lunch as served.  
Seeing two saiyans, a half saiyan, and an angel rush into the kitchen was terrifying. They were all fighting over who gets the most, finally giving the majority to Vegeta and his son, who you still didn’t know the name of, because it’s they’re house. Whis only took a cup, which you were quite shocked by, and Goku took a few more. You were delivered a small amount, but more than enough to satiate your hunger. Bulma took the same as Whis, and you all gathered at the table.  
“You’re all such animals!” She barked, and you let out a quiet laugh at her remark. The only one eating like a normal person was Whis, but he was moaning with every bite, so you doubt he could properly fit into the description of ‘normal’.  
You were handed a fork, and you poked at the soupy substance. There were thin noodles littered throughout the container, and you near sparkled at one of your favorite foods being present. “Ohh, I love noodles!” You squealed, before digging in quickly to your meal. You weren’t as ill-mannered as the men across the table from you, but you still ate somewhat messily. Bulma seemed rather happy that everyone was enjoying the simple food she had prepared, and the smile on her face only proved this observation more.  
“Well, I am quite satisfied! Thank you, as always, Bulma.” Whis hummed, dabbing his lips with a cloth. “Of course! You are welcome anytime, friend.” It was funny to see Whis bond with such weak people, but it made sense, he wasn’t aggressive like his student. His staff was summoned out of nowhere, per usual, and he tapped it on the floor, creating a large portal.  
“Shall we go, boys? I’m sure it is time for us to get back to our training session, no?” Goku blasted out of his seat, flinging unfinished broth all over the table. You squinted as the hot liquid scalded your face, and then sneezed as some of it leaked into your nose. God, that’s gross. Vegeta finished his last bowl, and quickly joined Whis at his side.  
“Urch, are you planning to come as well?” Bulma sighed as she tried to clean up the mess, and Trunks was long gone. You looked to Bulma hesitantly, and her glare told you that she didn’t want to be left alone, but she was practically used to it at this point.  
Letting out a sigh, you stepped into the portal, a silent answer giving Whis the satisfaction he had been waiting for.


	2. Anger Isn't The Answer, Is It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy! ive been slacking on my other fic bc of this one, but its so much easier to write. explains the higher word count too, probably

The day had been filled to the brim with taunts, good eats, housekeeping, and training. To be fair, trying to change Beerus’ sheets was the most exhilarating task, mainly because trying to not wake up the god was its own challenge. Eventually, it got easier, but for the first time, it was terrifying. At least you were on good terms with Whis, and apparently, were viable enough to be accepted into this mind grating training regimen. Having a couple other Saiyans was nice, but it was exhausting with their polar opposite personalities.

Right now, you were on break time, Whis giving all three of you 144000 tick rest period. It was extremely refreshing, especially since you were rather out of practice in general. The three of you were gathered underneath a large tree, digging into your bento boxes made by Bulma. She was the nicest woman you had ever met, and that meant alot. You weren’t much a fan of women. Probably explained why you were heavily attracted to men, to be fair.

Letting out a jaw breaking yawn, you slipped onto the ground with contentment. Your stomach was filled with delicious food, and the grass here was unbelievably soft. It was almost soft enough to lure you into a false sense of security, before your tail was suddenly grabbed by a rather forceful hand. 

“Sorry! I haven’t seen a tail in forever, other than Beerus’ wrinkly old one.” You heard an angered yell in the distance, and summed it up to big ears having heard his remark. “Why do you still have it though? It always bugged me to have mine.” Goku asked, eyes too innocent to realize the crude action he was currently performing. You lightly tapped his hand, and he removed it with a small sorry. “I think its cool. Defines me as a Saiyan, I guess.”

“We’re always mistaken for humans, so it makes sense.” You were positively surprised by Vegeta’s interjection, mainly because of him not speaking much during this period of peace and relaxation. “I don’t know much about them. I’ve heard about them nearly everywhere around the universe, but I’ve never met one in person. Currently…” You paused to take a bite of your surimi, savoring the foreign yet mouth watering taste. “I have a pretty good impression of them. Bulma seems rather nice.” Vegeta’s chest seemed to puff out at your compliment, and you squinted. “By the way, are you and Bulma courted?” Vegeta nodded hesitantly, knowing from his young days that domestic relationships were uncommon within your race. Goku stared at the two of you apprehensively.

“I have a wife, too… But, we don’t talk much.”

“And why is that?” Genuinely curious, you slipped a small piece of wasabi into your mouth without realizing it, and your lips squished together in distaste. “I’m always training.” Goku seemed sad to admit this fact, and you mentally laughed at him. Not in the making fun of way, but just finding it amusing that he wasn’t that interested in a relationship, but more fighting. Sounds about right. “I haven’t done training in quite a while, so it is a rather refreshing activity to partake in.” You folded your chopsticks over your bento, and crossed your legs.

“Do you have a spouse?” Vegeta asked suddenly, and your brows furrowed at the unexpected question. “No, not really. I’ve always been quite the loner.” Goku let out a satisfied sigh, and patted his stomach, completely dissolving the seriousness of the situation and its questions. You weren’t mad at the personal questions, you were actually quite glad. Sharing your experiences was one of your favorite things to do. “Kakarot, we’re having a conversation. Quit it with your nonsense.” Seems the Prince was just as harsh as rumored, but he wasn’t exactly wrong. “Aw, c’mon, Geets—“

“Don’t call me that.”

“ _ Geets _ .” He grinned facetiously, and you stared at the two blankly. You’d never seen people quite as expressive as the two, and you could only sum it up to deep friendship. Vegeta acted as if he didn’t like Goku much, but it was clear he enjoyed the fool’s company. You laughed under your breath, snatching their attention back to you. “What’s funny?”

“You two have such varying personalities. I aspire to share a friendship such as yours someday.” Even though you never would. They seemed to near twitch at you referring to them as friends, and you couldn’t help but second guess yourself. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Well, nobody has ever referred to us as friends before.” Vegeta stated plainly, and you were shocked by him not denying the claim. His folded arms tensed, and you let out a sigh. “Well, it doesn’t matter. As long as you’re competent.”

“Ohh, yeah, Vegeta! Did you know Urch can’t go Super Saiyan?” Vegeta’s eyes flashed with mild recognition and he glared at you. The mild bit of anxiety that gathered in the form of sweat at the your hairline threatened to pour down your face. “Are you a Universe 6 Saiyan?” His completely off kilter assumption forced a relieved gasp to escape your lips, and your whole demeanor collapsed. “No, I’m from your namesake of a planet.”

“Then how did you escape?” You debated about whether to tell him or not, since there were billions of excuses you could think up to cover your identity as a whole. Did the Prince of your race deserve an honest explanation? Or did he get the same excuse that everyone else did?  Shaking your head to quickly dismiss the question, you cracked your knuckles to help settle your building tension, and decided to eye the scenery in the distance.

Beerus’ planet was, surprisingly, quite bountiful. Even though somewhat barren, it had many blooms of flora and thicket. Like said previously, the fact these fruits of life hadn’t been demolished was quite astonishing, and since you were also rather fond of plant life in general, it made your current predicament even more delightful. These two goons not ruining the beauty of nature was a blessing in itself. 

Soon time would be up, as sad as it was. You put your chopsticks back into your bento softly, trying your best to ignore the two bickering over some nonsensical stuff, that you had no idea about, that was quite bothersome. The two quieted suddenly, and you perked up somewhat. “What’s with the silence?” You chirped, eyes now broken of your attention to cleaning up your minor mess of a lunch. “Did you not hear Kakarot?”

You shook your head, not hearing any of their conversation due to self decisive noise canceling of the two. Squinting at the Saiyan who looked rather down and flustered, you could only take guesses that most likely wouldn’t nail the truth, and so your curiosity piqued. “What did he say?”

“Chichi brought up something about divorce. I’m not sure what it means, but she implied us separating, or something.” He looked unsure, and you noticed he was trying to rearrange the bands wrapped around his wrists. You were unsure of the term as well, since you were not familiar with Earth’s courting system. If it was what Goku meant, then it would mean the two would no longer be spouses.

Your eyebrows furrowed even deeper, and you stared at him pointedly. “It means she wants to unmarry you, if I’m understanding what you’re trying to convey.” Goku’s eyes widened to the size of plates, and you knew it wasn’t from delight of new foods to try. “But, why? I haven’t done anything bad to her, have I?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe abandoning her to train all the time and urging her to let you take her children with you has put a chip on her shoulder.” Vegeta growled, and you stared at him in light shock. Why was he angry? You would figure Goku would have been the caring father, but it seemed quite the opposite. “Well,” you folded your legs into a full lotus. “Have you had a proper discussion with her about it? Maybe you can figure something out.” Your lips scrunched into a grimace. “Maybe, uh.” God, the word made you nauseous. “Sit down with your  _ family _ ?” 

The conversation was blown out of water when Whis all too suddenly appeared, and his staff tapped on the floor beneath you all. You all fell through without resistance, since there was no way to have any sort of rebellious action towards the Angel. “Training time, you three! Today, we’re working with gravity!” Whis let out a supercilious laugh, and quickly abandoned you three in the area of white blotches and shine. “What is this place?”

“ _ That place _ .” They said in unison, and you let out a small giggle. Seemed it wasn’t somewhere they were rather fond of, huh? It was only able to be described as whimsical, since there was no proper area for it to hold together. The gravity was significantly heavier than Earth or Beerus’ planet, but it wasn’t unbearable. Sure, it was hard to move, but it wasn’t anything you were unable to handle.

“Ohh, I have an idea!”

“That doesn’t mean anything good,” Vegeta laughed, and you chuckled along with his dislike for the other Saiyan. You stared at the two with newfound curiosity, wonder flooding your mind in question of what Goku was planning. “Shouldn’t we teach Urch how to power up into a Super Saiyan? It may help with his training.” You stared down Goku, wondering if he thought you were weak somehow, and therefore, required further power ups.

“Do you believe I’m weak?” A question left to hang in the air, since Goku was somehow in his own little world. He rambled on about how he remembered reaching it through rage of his best friend dying. A little extreme, for your taste. “But, the thing is, is we have to teach you through rage.”

“That’s how I taught Cabba, but I can tell you’re not soft like he is.” Vegeta pitched in, and he seemed onboard with Goku’s ludicrous idea. A frown had wiggled its way to your face, its significance truly plaguing your body as a whole. You exuded hesitance. “It’s near impossible to make me angry, surely you know that?” And, this simple statement seemed to melt any leftover excitement in Goku’s body. “True.” It was somewhat surprising how fast Goku seemed to accept your attitude of being against what only legends spoke of. How could having gold hair affect your power anyways?

Sure, you were able to focus your ki to give a boost to your levels, but it never caused such a drastic appearance change. Your eyes were focused on the two, and you crossed your arms. “We don’t really know enough about you to really enrage you, so could you maybe give us some backstory?” Your eyes glared daggers at his dry, naive question. There were things that simply these two didn’t need to know, and it would interfere with your ambitions.

You truly could not think of anything that might make you angry. Without another moment, you suddenly felt a hand on your back, and severe energy gathering in the middle. Since Goku was currently in front of you, unless he was using an after image technique, there was only a single person that could be doing this.

You quickly flipped behind your assailant, and elbowed him straight in the side of the face. Or, you would’ve, but he dodged. “I’m tired of all this incessant talk, we train or we leave.” Vegeta growled, trying his best to land a single punch on you, but you were adept in the action of dodging. “I’m tired of your arrogance, that’s my trait, dammit!” You were suddenly surrounded by spheres of ki, and before you knew it, a foot was connected with your lower spine, sending you flying into multiple of the nearest clouds, while being slammed with various sizes of the beams of light.

“Sneaky.” You grinned, glad to finally have a challenge. All everyone ever did was quiver beneath you, so to find two viable fighters was near arousing. “Let’s dance.” Letting out a quick laugh, you were wailed on by these two veterans, doing your best to block most attacks. The gravity of the unknown area no longer affected you, your body feeling lighter than ever. Maybe you really did need a power up. 

Before you could blink, you heard two screams, and suddenly blue engulfed your vision. The two men in front of you were now blue haired and blue eyed, and it felt as if stars had bled into your eyes from concealed awe. But, you didn’t have the time to marvel at their newfound transformations, since they were now landing quite a few decent hits on you. You didn’t know this form, and it wasn’t like they had bothered to explain it to you. All you knew was that you couldn’t read their energy, only clueing to something you’d rather not take joy over.

So, it really wasn’t just folktale, huh? You grinned in newfound curiosity, but also invigoration. These two were a worthy match, to where you could tap into your full potential. Up until now, you were holding off, but if they want to become the deities of the gods… You might as well take up the challenge. Wiping the small bit of blood that had gathered at the corners of your lips, you jumped behind the two, trying to avoid any further confrontation of a fist planted in the middle of your face.

Sadly, you were caught off guard, since you were not used to fighting two gods at once. But, you could still tell they were holding off their full power. Interesting. You were more using this battle as an examination of how to truly defeat these two, to learn their power and gain their trust. They didn’t know of your true intentions, and you’ll be damned before you let them have ear of them.

You howled with bunched fists, and a case of white formed around your body, before shattering to pieces. No, there wasn’t any bit of change to your form, but it was clear you had a significant power boost. Figured you might as well give them a taste of good ol’ Urch. 

What a dumb name. Stupid alias.

“Angry, yet?” Vegeta taunted, before Goku quickly slipped behind your legs and took them out from your balance. Thankfully, it didn’t matter in the least, since you were all flying. Balance didn’t matter here. “Nope.” You chirped with a cheeky grin, and landed a nice punch to his all too vulnerable kidneys. He seemed unphased, which caught you off guard, causing you to resume your flying in a  _ different _ direction this time. There was no time for relaxation before you were bombarded with punches you couldn’t even keep your eyes on. 

And then you felt a pop. Not one of bone. Your teeth clenched with anger, and you flew towards your vandalizer with newfound frustration. How dare him? That was your favorite feature, it being definite of your race and how proud you were of your blood. This seemed to tickle him, though, and he smiled full heartedly. You weren’t a fool, though, and you punched him as hard as you could, square in the jaw. The crunch underneath your fist and  the blood curdling screech that busted through his lips was intoxicating, and you continued your assault on the creature.

Taking your tail wasn’t a thing someone did. That was your baby. No one takes your baby. Your battery on Goku seemed to cause the wrong anger, though, and not the type he was seeking. “Urch, what are you doing?!” Vegeta screamed, before examining the look in your eyes. One of pure anger and bloodlust, taking over your normally calm and tranquil features. He knew that look, and he knew he had to stop before you murdered Kakarot.

“You’re going to kill him!” He quickly sped over to the two of you, and put you into a chokehold, which you reacted like the animal you were to. You clenched your fingers around his wrist, and broke it with the slightest of movements. Vegeta cried in pain, and clenched his fist around his newfound wound. You quickly sped back over to Goku, and landed a perfect kick to his stomach, causing him to fly a long distance away. Spitting in his direction, you stared at Vegeta, only if to dare him to even make another move. Goku was currently landed on a cloud, literally knocked out of his blue form. Your eyes turned to the shorter Saiyan, and glinted. “What are you?” He asked, and you laughed calmly.

Your vision was nothing but red. Even if they want to activate something called a ‘Super Saiyan’, anger is not the way to activate it properly. They’re lucky you spared your victim. That was a rare occurrence. No damages to his neck, either… How boring. The scars circling your limbs burned with reminiscence, and you rolled your eyes. “Do you have any idea how to get out of here? And, more importantly, my fucking tail back?”

Vegeta stared at you like a ghost, and you clapped to snap him out of his haze. “Hello, Earth to Vegeta.” You drew out the A, and he simply melted back into his oh so familiar glare. “No. We’re done in here when Whis decides we are.” Somewhat disappointed by this revelation, you lowered yourself onto a nearby cloud. “Well, Prince, tell me about yourself. I didn’t know much about you until Frieza came around, to be fair.” He tried to shake the fact you had easily knocked out one of their strongest fighters, and lowered himself to your level as well.

Your legs were folded into a full lotus once more, and you looked at him analytically. Strong, brash, dare I say, handsome? But, you musn’t. He’s a man loyal to his wife. “Things have changed a lot, so it’s understandable that you want to catch up. How much do you know?”

“I heard that you aided in the defeat of Kid Buu. That is about all that I know of.” It was the truth, for once, and you let your tense body relax, only slightly, though. “Well, we haven’t done much since then. We met Beerus and Whis a few months ago.” He failed to mention him trembling in his boots before the God of Destruction, a true rumour you’d heard from King Kai. A funny lad, he is. “Mm.” You hummed, before your leg started to jitter a bit. A bad habit, for sure. 

“What about you? You’re hiding things.” You were surprised by his examination, but it was to be expected. For once, you let your emotions show in your expression. “You’re correct on that.”

“When I first met you, I believed you were as useless as most female Saiyans.” Your eyebrows furrowed in rightful annoyance. You, useless? Not at all. Not in the  _ least _ . You tried to express your newly formed disinterest in the way you held yourself, but he feigned ignorance to your all too obvious actions.

Now only realizing he had also borderline interrupted your affirmation, your glare only grew in intensity. “Well, I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t treat me as you would a female.” You remembered you’d only explained that small detail to Goku, and your cheeks unnoticeably flushed from assuming. “Your gender doesn’t matter to me.” Well, it clearly did, since all he did was mention it when things were tense. Reminded you of Ma. “Let’s have a spar.” He said suddenly, a challenge awaited look to his eyes. Sure, you would spar with him. “Don’t worry, I won’t steal your tail.” You genuinely chuckled at his dry humor. Seems he had more of a personality than rumoured.

The two of you flew into an area where Goku could lay undisturbed. Both of you slipped into well polished fighting stances. There was a look of determination in Vegeta’s eyes, and your pride swelled. The little prince was grown now, so you might as well show him a fair fight.

He threw the first punch, as expected, and you latched your hand around his broken wrist. You were definitely at an advantage due to that simple injury alone. With a grin, your legs positioned on his shoulders, and you flipped him into a nearby puff. It’d be nice if there was terrain here to cause more damage, but Whis didn’t supply. Without even a second thought, you had arms wrapped around your waist, and he flung you away as well.

Touché.

With a soft smile, yet determined, you flew over to him as fast as a bird. You both exchanged punch after punch, and you couldn’t help but wonder why Vegeta and you were so equally matched. You had taken out Goku with such ease, so why was Vegeta any different? Maybe it was because he was so meticulous with where his actions and punches landed. It was a nice change of pace to find someone who was thoroughly trained in both mind and body.

Your attention snapped back when you realized the knocked out Saiyan awoke from his slumber. Little did you know, that it was a trick played by Vegeta to play on your paranoia. “What are you so paranoid about?” He seemed to want to dig into every detail of you, something you were more than uncomfortable with.

“What are you so suspicious of?” You retorted, throwing a few ki blasts to his core, which he easily dodged. Talking while fighting was weird, but it gave you something to make it somehow domestic. Your fists collided with each other, causing a break of air to flood the surrounding atmosphere. He was now left alone midair to catch his breath, you mimicking the action. This sparring was beginning to tire you out in the gravity induced area, but you weren’t one to quit. Separating the air to represent the effects of teleportation, you snuck behind him, but he was too quick for you to take notice of, and you felt a cherry bomb plant right in the middle of your head. Ouch!

He folded his arms in self proclaimed victory, and you grit your teeth. You couldn’t see anything properly, waves and small bits of stars clouding your normally clear and calculative vision. Damn him. Your hand lay upon your head, trying to knead circles into the damaged area. Most likely a concussion, but you could only guess. What truly made your head throb was anger at Vegeta for doing such a predictable trick on you.

You were more of the fool here, and it made you burn with rage. What’s with these two and stealing their opponents cosmetics? First, your tail, second, your eyesight. Thankfully, that would come back sooner or later, but you were still livid over your tail being plucked like a weed from your lower back.

Your hair dimly flickered blonde, and tilted upwards in the slightest. “Oh ho! Seems you are capable, I was beginning to think you weren’t.” Vegeta taunted, smug grin still present on his face. His taunts only fueled your anger, and with a scream, your hair was now defying gravity. Blonde, matched with teal eyes filled with rage. Seems it was true that the Super Saiyan improved your power. Immensely, even. You took in the light that engulfed your body, and smiled. A light laugh accompanied your facial expression, before you bursted out into guttural laughter. “Wow, you weren’t kidding!” Vegeta puffed his chest out in pride, and foolishly let his guard down before floating down before you. Seems his ego was bigger than his brains right now. “Kakarot doesn’t know how to teach, he only w–” 

You interrupted him with a punch to his cheek, causing him to fly half a mile away. “That’s what you get for giving me a concussion, bastard!” You said in good fun, and you heard a loud call back to you that made you laugh even more than previously. With a new outlook to this situation, you decided you should go gather Goku and see if he’s truly alright. 

He was still lightly snoring on a cloud, which somewhat shocked you. You placed a now ruined gloved hand on his shoulder, and ran your hand along the relaxed 

muscles. How cute… But, he has no brains, so he was a turnoff for you almost completely. Why couldn’t he have been like the elites? He’d be so much more attractive. You just remembered what he’d mentioned earlier, and suppressed your thoughts of taking him for yourself. 

It may seem suspicious, and it would mess with your plans. Really, what if you tried to gain his trust and turn on him? But, there would always be the chance of you actually growing to love him, genuinely.

And that fact  _ terrified you _ .

You hooked your arms underneath his, and slowly lifted him, trying not to stir him. He deserved his rest after your beatdown. Yet, something inside of you tells you he was truly just tired and needed the sleep. You floated along with Vegeta to summon Whis. The Angel had tapped his staff, guiding your release. You drifted through it, and thumped promptly onto the grass. With an oof, you made sure Goku was safe, and gently laid him beside you. “Oh, a knockout. What happened?”

Normally, you would have used your tail to express what happened, but since this bastard had taken it… “He plucked my tail, so I took his consciousness in return.” Whis laughed at your antics, and Vegeta watched you all. He quickly closed his eyes and folded his arms. Seemed like the biggest of his quirks. Features? Who knew. 

Your eyes drifted to the sleeping Saiyan at your side, and you squinted, realizing you had done miniscule damage to his neck. A grin spread across your face, and you let out a chortle. “What’s so funny?”

With a minor showing of surprise, you glanced at Vegeta’s face, which was seeming to expect an answer to his loaded question. Sure, to him, it was just a rude comment, but you could only see it as having a deeper meaning than he intended. You hummed in response, and folded your legs, criss-cross style. “Do you know when we can return to Earth? Training constantly is rather boring.” Vegeta seemed shocked by your remark, and your grin grew larger at seeing him bristle. 

“What do you mean training is boring? We are a warrior race, you should live and breathe it!” 

“But, I’ve never explored Earth. There’s so many more things to do there than sit here and do nothing but clash with you guys.” He let out a huff at your response, and turned himself away from you. As much as you wanted to let him get on your nerves, getting on his was much more entertaining. And, to be honest, you were rather bored of this planet. There was nothing more than some shrubs and Beerus’ overly loud snoring. “Well, I was planning to go to Earth to dine with Bulma. Would you three come along? It never hurts to have a break.” Whis chimed, and you were near blissful from his interjection. He was certainly known for good timing, wasn’t he?

“Sounds pleasant.” You bent down to chuck Goku over your right shoulder, and then held out a hand to Vegeta. “Shall we?” He scoffed at your gesture, and turned away with folded arms. Classic Vegeta. Goku was much more compliant overall, but it helped that he was knocked out right now, too. 

You stepped into the circle that Whis had surrounded himself with, and Vegeta reluctantly joined in. With a curt smile, you watched as Whis tapped his staff onto the grass, causing the four of you to burst into a beam of light. You always found this rather fascinating, so each time Whis performed the action, it was like a new experience as a whole.

It took a good while to get to Earth, 36000 ticks, to be precise. He used a term called minutes, something you were sadly not familiar with. Just like the numeric system. Was it about the same as other planets? Or different for Earth? Seemed to be another question for you to ask Bulma when you return. She seemed ecstatic to teach something foreign to you. 

Perhaps you were excited as well, since having more knowledge was a power in itself. Even if it was something as simple as learning to count, you were like an alien to these concepts. And, since you were rather absent during Planet Vegeta’s takeover by Freeza, it was somewhat surprising you didn’t know much. Especially since you had heard of Earth, and how heavily it was an influence for your home planet. Even so much to having one of the Saiyan Captains, Bardock, send his youngest son to it.

Wait… His youngest son, who was rumoured to be named Kakarot. No, it couldn’t be. If you weren’t mistaken, you’d heard Vegeta call Goku that instead of everyone else. You stared at the body on your shoulder, and realized that the hair atop his head was much too similar to Bardock. 

Wow, you were really holding the man who was known as the Legendary Super Saiyan. The first one in thousands of years to achieve such a form. It’s like meeting a celebrity, and here you were, holding him in your arms. How quaint. Should you tell him about his father’s courageous death? Or how Raditz was swept away by Freeza, to be used as a slave? You’d heard rumor that Raditz had visited Earth approximately 20 years ago. But, that couldn’t be right, could it? You hoped he didn’t perish, because you took quite a liking to his smug attitude and beautiful hair.

Without realizing it fully, warmth had gathered on your cheek bones, and you quickly fanned it away. No reason to be blushing in the middle of space, especially over the unconscious body in your arm’s brother. He was always pretty weak though, so you weren’t going to flip out over him dying. It wasn’t surprising in the least.

His brother, though, was incredible. He lived and breathed training, always going on about becoming stronger, and wanting to push his limits to find the strongest person in the universe. Or, universes, really. You were quite thankful no one had been watching your facial expressions, because they were morphing into others a mile a minute.

“We have arrived!” You were snapped out of your mind absorbed trance by this simple announcement, and you adjusted Goku to be held in both of your arms, bridal style. “Sweet.” You chirped, before stepping out of the portal, only for it to dissolve seconds later. No one was awaiting you all, of course, and you would be lying to say you weren’t happy about it. You quite enjoyed peace and quiet, and one of the human’s downsides was that they’re always yakking on about some irrelevant thing about their day. How grating.

Lips puckered in light anticipation for your fun filled day, only now did you realize how ripped up your outfit was. Your lips now formed a frown, and you set Goku down before dusting off your clothing. Gross!

“Here, I’ll lead you to my armory, we can get you fitted.” You were rather shocked by Vegeta’s sudden act of kindness, and you facetiously skipped along to be by his side. Determination to piss him off in every way possible was ablaze in your mind, cheeky grin lighting up your face. Hehe, fire puns. 

Vegeta led you to an area that seemed to be quite barren, and he ungloved his hand, before placing it against a pad that scanned it. Woah, technology here was pretty cool, huh? He slipped it back on, before letting out a grunt and opening the door. The room was pretty big, the walls lined with various closets. 

“Were you ever in Saiyan armour?” You nodded your head in reply, and he scoffed. “Figures. Let’s see what I have.” He rummaged through an array of different armour, and with a tug, he slipped out a breastplate with long shoulderplates, along with ones that ran along the hip. “Try this on.” He threw it at you, and you were pleasantly surprised to find it wasn’t as heavy as you suspected.

You slipped it over your head, and with a pop, it fit your body like a glove. “Perfect!” You tapped over to a mirror, and did various poses to test its appearance, and flexibility. “Love it.” Vegeta let a confident smile grace his face, and you laughed delightedly. “Can I get some under armour too? My sweater is rather ripped, as you can see.” You pointed to the dangling threads that were draped across your chest, leaving more skin bare than you preferred.

He returned to the closets, and took a few moments before bringing back a nicely folded square of magenta under armour. “You enjoy pink, correct?” You nodded excitedly, and he chucked the clothes into your arms, causing their folds to, well, come undone. You stripped your body, not having a care in the world of the man in the room with you, and pulled the clothing on. It was soft and tight fitting, but that was just how you liked it.

Sweet! Now you really enjoyed this outfit to its fullest, looking in the mirror, only to be reminded of your tail being gone. “We have something called Dragon Balls, here. My wife has a Dragon Radar that we can use to relocate them. If you want your tail back bad enough, you can ask her to borrow it.” You were surprised by Vegeta’s sudden kindness, and gave him a big smile. “Thanks, Vegeta!”

He turned away quickly with folded arms, and if you weren’t hallucinating, you could have heard him say ‘You’re welcome.’

  
  



End file.
